Honesty Policies?
by Naruto-fan-Okami-chan
Summary: Honesty is the best policy...does that still count when you're trying to hide your boyfriend from your insane father? And what's to come of eventually trying to actually drop the reality bomb on such a father? Hell is definitely on its way. -SasuSaku-
1. Hiding

**Honestly Policies?**

**Chapter One- Hiding**

"I don't see much point in this." Sasuke sighed, exasperated.

"Oh, if you fully understood my position, you probably would." Sakura responded matter-of-factly.

"Hn, I understand it."

"Then why are you questioning it?"

"Because people are going to start thinking I'm cheating on you if you don't take off that damned disguise."

Sakura sighed and removed the hat and scarf she wore. "Well, we should be at a safe distance now, anyway."

"You are so paranoid." Sasuke huffed.

"No I'm not!" Sakura retorted. "I'm simply trying to keep things normal."

"You won't walk out of your house with me without a disguise, every time we try to kiss you have to look around, and you'll only let me take you out on dates if it's with more than the two of us or we lie, and it's all because you are trying to hide your relationship with me from your own _father_."

"Well…I don't want him to go into the whole 'not daddy's little girl anymore' phase." Sakura responded. "If you even knew how my dad is you'd know why I'm doing this."

"It's hard to get to know him when you'll barely bring me by your house unless I'm using some kind of excuse that's not 'I'm seeing my girlfriend'."

"And yet you stay with me. That's another reason why I love you so much!" Sakura giggled, whipped her head around a couple of times, and then pulled Sasuke into a hug and kissed his cheek.

"I still think you should tell your father. What'll your explanation be when we're at our wedding and you're fathers wondering when we ever got engaged?"

"Well, we're not engaged yet, and I'll think of something."

"I have something…_tell your father about us._"

"No!"

"You're just being stubborn. I bet you he'll take it just fine, and then I can actually hold your hand within a 200-yard radius of your house."

"But what if he doesn't take it fine? I don't want to hurt him."

"He's a man, our policy is 'suck it up and don't start crying you gay bastard'."

Sakura laughed at Sasuke's statement.

"What's so funny?"

Sakura had to contain the "oh shit" look that crossed her face as they both turned to face a red-haired man.

"Oh…hey Dad," Sakura greeted slightly nervously, "Sasuke was just telling me a good joke."

Sakura's father eyed Sasuke skeptically. "…He doesn't look like the kind of guy who'd be telling a joke. I think your blond friend is much more capable, but I'll hear it."

"What?" Sakura jolted.

"The joke, I haven't laughed in a bit." Sakura's father clarified.

Sakura's mouth opened and closed a couple times as it searched for the right words. Sasuke placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder and spoke up.

"Oh yeah, speaking of Naruto, we were just heading over to the training grounds to meet up with him. You'll have to excuse us Mr. Haruno."

"Ah, call me Kisuke." Sakura's father, Kisuke, stated. "Alright then…but I thought the training grounds were in the other direction."

Sakura looked over at Sasuke worriedly. Sasuke already had a response in mind.

"It's a special place our team found. It's better than getting interrupted by some other team."

If the reason behind the secrecy didn't stand right in front of them Sakura would have jumped Sasuke and kissed him for his quick thinking. Not that Sasuke would really mind if she did.

"Oh, alright, I'll see you at home Sweet Pea." Kisuke nodded and waved at his daughter as he left.

Sakura stood frozen until Kisuke was out of sight. Once he was, Sasuke wrapped an arm around her. "Sweet Pea…?"

"Daddy's damn little girl…." Sakura groaned.

Sasuke chuckled as the two walked off down the road.

'"'"'"'"

"Welcome home, Sakura." Sakura's mother, Yuki, greeted as Sakura walked through the door.

"Hey Mom, is Dad home yet?" Sakura asked.

"Nope, you're free to talk about girl stuff and your boyfriend." Yuki answered.

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief. She was alright with her mom knowing about her and Sasuke, but her dad was a different story.

"Why was I born to such an insane father?" Sakura groaned as she sat down.

"Oh, he's not that bad." Yuki responded.

"Mom, the first day I brought Naruto and Sasuke here Dad almost had a heart attack because he thought I was a female player."

"Alright, so he can be dense, but now that you are dating one of them, don't you think your father will be alright with it? After all, he's met Sasuke before. It's not like you're bringing home a total stranger."

"That's exactly what Sasuke said before, but Dad doesn't really know either of them. They just came by, Naruto asked for ramen, and Sasuke stayed silent. I don't think he got much."

"That's why I think you should bring Sasuke by for some dinner." Yuki explained. "Then we can get the two of them talking, and once Kisuke seems to approve of him, we can drop the bomb."

"But what if he doesn't like him? And besides, Sasuke doesn't talk much unless it's to me or Naruto."

"Then why don't you help out a little?"

"How long were you thinking of this plan and answers to any retort I may have?"

"Hmmm…ever since you started to date Sasuke and told me to keep it a secret from Kisuke."

Sakura sighed. "Of course…but I really don't want to risk it."

"Sakura, you know you can't keep it a secret forever. What're you going to do when you're at your wedding day, and Kisuke's wondering—?"

"When I ever got engaged; yeah, I got the exact same lecture from Sasuke today."

"It just means he and I are on the same page. So there's another reason you should go along with the plan. He's probably thought of it, too, so I bet he'll open up."

"I'm thinking you're probably a couple lines ahead."

"Oh, just invite him already!" Yuki exclaimed suddenly.

Sakura jolted from her seat a little at her mother's outburst. "Yes, Mom!"

"Invite who?"

Why luck seemed to hate Sakura that day, she had no idea. Sakura's father entered the room Sakura and her mother sat in.

"Oh, I was thinking Sakura should try to invite her two teammates for dinner. It's been so long since we've seen them." Yuki clarified. She then gave Sakura a subtle look that told her _only invite_ _Sasuke. Say Naruto couldn't make it._

Sakura's mother sure was persuasive.

"Oh…you mean the ramen lover and the emo kid?" Kisuke inquired.

"Eh…yeah…exactly," Sakura answered.

"_Sasuke isn't _that _emo anymore…." _Sakura thought.

"Alright, go ahead and invite them." Kisuke nodded at Sakura.

"Okay…." Sakura sighed, and got out of her seat.

"_Why me…?" _

'"'"'"'"

"Wow, now I see where you get your brains." Sasuke stated. "I was just thinking the same thing earlier."

"Mom figured as much." Sakura huffed.

"So, if the plan is to drop the bomb in the end anyway, can we actually act like a couple at dinner?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, um…maybe some subtle things; I mean, don't just flat out kiss me or something in front of my father. He'd probably have a stroke."

"If the shoe fits."

"Sasuke!"

"I'm kidding…he still needs to walk you down the aisle."

Sakura punched Sasuke in the arm. "Be serious, Sasuke! I'm nervous enough!"

"So does this mean you'll actually tell your father about us?"

Sakura sighed. "Yes…yes, we'll tell him."

Sasuke smirked triumphantly. "Great, I'll see you at dinner."

At that moment, something in Sakura's stomach told her hell was on its way.

**Chapter one complete! As you can possibly tell, this'll be very short. At minimum it'll be two chapters, but a maximum of three chapters for either a resolution, or a little afterwards. Whatever works. But I feel this should be quite amusing…and obviously, this is from the poll choice honesty is the best policy…most of the time, because obviously that's the deal for this whole situation! Well…that's all I have to say. Zucchini is tasteless! And zucchini bread is good! (Sorry, random recent epiphany.) **


	2. Revealing?

**Chapter Two- Revealing?**

"Oh, Sasuke, so glad you could make it!" Yuki greeted Sasuke at the door.

"Hey Sasuke, sorry to say, but Naruto couldn't make it." Sakura stated as Sasuke entered.

"Hn, that's fine, it'll be quieter." Sasuke grunted.

A subtle, knowing glance passed through the three.

"Great, so when's dinner going to be ready, Yuki?" Kisuke asked.

"It'll be ready in ten minutes. Sakura, why don't you help me out?" Yuki suggested. "That way the boys can sit down and chat."

"Alright," Sakura nodded, and glanced over at Sasuke who gave her a slight, assuring look.

Sakura and her mother walked into the kitchen while Sasuke and Kisuke sat down on some chairs.

Yuki giggled lowly. "This is going perfectly; Kisuke's playing right into our hands."

"I guess so." Sakura agreed as she spied the two men. "It sure is going smoother than I thought."

"And I was correct to think Sasuke and I are on the same page!"

"Yeah, yeah, I admit that you were right, but neither of them is talking."

"Oh, they'll start up eventually."

"I guess…but Sasuke's never been one for conversation."

"Then we'll have to hope Kisuke will break the ice!"

"Mom…you've been reading teen magazines again, haven't you?"

"…Well, this food isn't going to cook itself!"

Meanwhile, with the guys, all was silent. Sasuke stared at the floor as he tried to think of something to say, and Kisuke twiddled his thumbs idly.

"So…you and Sakura have been teammates for how many years?" Kisuke asked.

"Ever since we were Genin, so about five or six years." Sasuke replied.

Silence fell again.

"…So how have you all been getting along…you seem fairly close." Kisuke inquired.

Sasuke thought of the irony that Kisuke had no idea just _how _close they were…but if all went well they planned to make him aware.

"We're…pretty close. We had a lot of time to bond."

"But didn't you leave for three years? I remember Sakura being quite torn up over that."

Crap…he went into _that _area. His three years of absence was a bit of a touchy subject, even now, and while he knew he had Sakura's forgiveness, Sasuke had no idea how Kisuke took seeing his daughter so distraught for those three years. He'd have to talk his way out of this one.

"Those were…confusing times, but I assure you that I never really forgot about my bonds." It was mostly the truth, while he did want to sever those bonds in the past, he obviously wouldn't have come back if he had succeeded in doing so.

"Ah, I see…so everything's alright now?"

"Yeah, perfectly fine…."

Sasuke sure felt he weaseled his way out of that one alright.

"The blond one…how's he doing?"

"Naruto? He's fine, loud as ever."

"Yes, that's good…."

Silence…this was harder than Sasuke thought it would be. He knew he'd have to say something to get Kisuke talking.

"So…" Sasuke drawled. "Are you a ninja?"

"Oh, yes, I'm a Jonin." Kisuke seemed to respond with pride. "Of course I'm a Jonin in an older sense…now they're a lot easier about instating them…so my skills can be that of an Anbu."

Sasuke smirked, Kisuke was obviously very proud of his status; he could work around that.

"And are you a Chunin like Sakura?" Kisuke asked.

"Yes, but they say I'll be a Jonin soon enough." Sasuke responded.

"Good, and what of Naruto?"

"The same…but he still wants to be instated as Hokage before he's actually considered the strongest in the village."

Kisuke chuckled. "Yes…Sakura has told me before."

"Dinner's ready." Sakura called as she and Yuki exited the kitchen with plates of food.

"Great, I'm starved." Kisuke grinned as he and Sasuke got up from their seats and walked to the dining room table.

Sakura took a seat and Sasuke took the one right next to her. Yuki sat on the other side of Sakura, which left Kisuke right next to Sasuke.

"So," Yuki immediately began a conversation. "Did you boys do any talking?"

"Yes, plenty," Kisuke answered.

"Great, you're getting acquainted." Yuki beamed.

Sakura felt something brush her fingers as they spoke. She looked down and saw Sasuke's hand held out to her under the table. When she looked up Sasuke glanced at her from the corner of his eye. She intertwined her fingers with his, she did say they could act more like a couple now, and maybe her father would eventually notice the motion.

Everyone focused on their food for a little while. Yuki obviously seemed to search for a good conversation in her mind, or at least hoped the boys would strike up a conversation between them. Sakura's fingers fidgeted around Sasuke's, she felt the tense atmosphere, and hoped someone would say something.

"So…Sasuke…" Kisuke declared. Yuki and Sakura cheered mentally that he was talking to Sasuke. "Does Sakura snore as loudly out in the wild as she does at home?" Kisuke chuckled.

"DAD!" Sakura exclaimed, embarrassed.

"…You snore?" Sasuke glanced over at Sakura.

"No! I've never snored!" Sakura replied heatedly.

Kisuke laughed. "That's not what I hear!"

"You're right…you don't hear it over your _own _snoring, dear." Yuki announced.

"Me? I don't snore!" Kisuke retorted defiantly.

"I don't wear earplugs for nothing."

Kisuke looked down and poked at his food, grumbling.

"Don't feel too bad, it's probably better than listening to Naruto." Sakura stated. "Isn't that right, Sasuke?"

"Yeah, he's loud awake or asleep." Sasuke responded.

"Well…moving away from that topic…" Kisuke pronounced. "What about our guest? Let's hear some stuff about you."

Sasuke was silent. What much could he say? He's the last Uchiha, he's killed one of the three Sanin, his brother, and also tried to kill his best friend on a couple accounts, oh, and he's also dating the questioning man's daughter. His life isn't really conversation material….

"Uh…there's not much to—"

"Yeah, Sasuke, why don't you tell him about how you've done so many difficult things to benefit the village?" Sakura interjected. "Like how you helped defend everyone during the Konoha war, or the things you've been doing lately to help work out the problems between here and the Land of Lightning?"

Sasuke lightly tightened his grip on Sakura's hand in thanks. "Yeah…I've been doing a lot of the frontline work for some time now. Before, when the new Kazekage aided in the war against Konoha, I was the one who held him off until Naruto and Sakura came to help."

"Oh yes, I heard. Sakura, you had some bruises from that." Yuki confirmed. "Did Sasuke help keep you safe from too much harm?"

Sasuke and Sakura looked over at each other. It was moreover the other way around from when Sakura jumped in Gaara's way to keep him from killing Sasuke. But Sasuke did catch her when she fell after Naruto defeated Gaara.

"I think we both helped each other." Sakura answered. "But the war is such old news now; lately Sasuke has been traveling back and forth between here and the Land of Lightning a lot. He's being a big help."

"That's good. It's nice that you're such a strong boy." Kisuke nodded his head approvingly.

Sakura, Sasuke, and Yuki exchanged hopeful glances. It wouldn't be long before Kisuke was in on their loop now.

"So, do you have any plans for your adulthood?" Kisuke asked. "You two will both be full blown adults very soon. Are you planning on settling down with anyone?"

Sasuke smirked. "Yeah, most probably."

Sakura took a deep breath, now was probably the best time while the subject was up. "Yeah, maybe it'll be me. After all, Sasuke's my boyfriend."

Silence fell upon the table. Sasuke and Yuki appeared to be calm, Sakura looked at her father nervously, and Kisuke stared at the two teenagers.

Kisuke suddenly burst out laughing. Yuki raised an eyebrow, and Sasuke's calm face shattered into a confused one, as well as Sakura's nervous expression.

"Aha, ha, ha…well…you are so adorable, Sweet Pea! You're so young! I can only imagine what'll happen when you're older!" Kisuke chuckled.

The three stared at the laughing man as he stood up with his plate.

"I'm going to get some more food. Oh, ho, you can sure set someone up, can't you?" Kisuke laughed as he walked off into the kitchen.

Everyone was silent in either disbelief or shock. Kisuke's laughter could still be heard muffled through the walls.

"…Sakura…" Sasuke declared. "Your dad is an idiot."

"No…" Sakura denied. "He just doesn't want to leave his la-la land."

This would be harder than any of them thought.

**Chapter two of three is done! The next one is the last chapter! (Short, I know, I said it would be.) Ehhh…sorry for taking so long…like I said on my profile, writing conversations are hard. (Moreover coming up with them) But thankfully I was able to pull something off. Well, once again, the next chapter is the last one. Let's see just how thick the skull of Kisuke is until he realizes Sakura was telling the truth. Well…I know how it ends, but you people still have to wait! (I know, shocker, I've actually got a planned out ending.) Well then, that's all, till later! **


	3. Reality

**Chapter Three- Reality**

Sakura, Sasuke, and Yuki sat at the dining room table, completely dumbfounded by Kisuke's interpretation of their confession.

"Well, I didn't expect that one." Yuki huffed. "Kisuke's even denser than I thought…oh, I married an idiot!"

"It's pretty clear where you get your intelligence, Sakura." Sasuke muttered.

"Oh, please shoot me. Let a kunai burst through the window and kill me or something." Sakura grumbled.

"Like I'd let it." Sasuke whispered by her ear.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Anyway…what's plan 'B', mom?"

"Plan 'B'? There is no plan 'B'! What kind of confession is more blatant than telling him straight to his face that you two are dating?" Yuki responded.

"I don't know…Sasuke?" Sakura turned to her boyfriend. He had a look on his face that said he was thinking.

Sasuke suddenly looked up. "I think I know something even stronger that'll tell him."

"Ooh, do tell." Yuki grinned, and leaned forward.

"Mom…you're getting a kick out of all of this, aren't you?" Sakura sighed.

"Maybe just a little, but I'm also doing this for you!"

"Yes, I feel the love…so what's the plan, Sasuke?"

"If you're father's going to be dense and misunderstand a verbal telling, what's the next step?" Sasuke questioned.

"Uh…physical, I guess." Yuki answered.

"We're not going to beat up my dad are we?" Sakura asked.

"No, no, I mean, rather than _telling _him, I think we should _show _him." Sasuke responded.

"How exactly can we show him to a degree that he'll get it? I mean, we've been holding hands all of dinner, what else is there?" Sakura asked, and raised their joined hands in emphasis.

"Oh…I didn't even notice that." Yuki stated. "It's no wonder Kisuke didn't."

"No, I just eat with my left hand because I like to." Sakura drawled sarcastically.

"That aside, on to physically showing him," Sasuke interjected.

"Yeah, so what'll we do?" Sakura asked.

"I think I have an idea. That is if it doesn't embarrass you too much or get me thrown out if Kisuke's still being dense and he thinks I have no respect for the presence of your parents." Sasuke explained.

Yuki seemed to get it. "Oh, don't worry. I won't mind."

"What do you—" Sakura finally understood. "…You're serious?"

Sasuke nodded.

"You want _us _to _kiss _in front of my _father _just to tell him?"

"And me, I'll lead him in so it'll look like you're doing it because you thought we weren't coming out for a bit." Yuki clarified. "But don't worry, I won't mind."

"Yeah, _you _won't." Sakura grumbled while her cheeks turned pink.

'"'"'"'"

After dinner, Yuki invited Sasuke to stay a bit longer, Sasuke obviously accepted, and Kisuke still had no idea what was in store.

Everyone sat in the living room. Thanks to Yuki, there was plenty of conversation, and Sakura happily noted that Kisuke grew to increasingly like Sasuke. The only thing she wasn't happy about was what she'd have to do later. She's perfectly fine with the kissing Sasuke part, but there was obviously no enjoyment in having to do it in front of her parents.

"Oh, I just remembered!" Yuki exclaimed. "We need to take pictures! Kisuke dear, come help me find the camera!"

"Pictures…? Since when do we take pictures?" Kisuke asked.

"Well now's a time to start! Now come on!" Yuki motioned for Kisuke to follow as she stood up.

Just before the two left the room, Yuki glanced over at Sasuke and Sakura, and nodded subtly at them.

Once Kisuke and Yuki disappeared down the hall, Sasuke turned to Sakura. "Are you ready?"

"Don't we have to wait until we hear them coming back?" Sakura replied.

"Yes, but I mean, are you ready for what you have to do?"

"Kiss you, heck yeah, I'm perfectly alright with that. Kiss you for my parents to purposely walk in…eh, I'm pretty nervous."

"I have to admit that piece does ruin the moment, but they'll see us do it sometime. Whether it's a greeting or on the day we ever get married."

"You always refer to our marriage day, even if that's not for certain." Sakura smiled sweetly. "Are you determined to marry me or something?"

"Yes." Sasuke answered blatantly. "There's no one else I'd rather be with."

Sakura turned away and blushed, but pulled herself together once footsteps were heard down the hallway. She turned back to face Sasuke, who smirked at her, wrapped his arms around her waist, and brought her in so she was practically on his lap.

Sasuke didn't hesitate, and kissed Sakura before she even had time to move her arms around his neck. But once she did and responded to Sasuke's action, her parents entered.

Sakura knew her parents were in there, but the silence that followed coupled with her own absorption into the kiss made it feel like they weren't even there.

Finally, Kisuke seemed to find his voice, and spoke up. "What in the hell is going on here?"

Sasuke and Sakura broke apart, and Sakura moved from Sasuke as though she was surprised.

Yuki appeared from behind Kisuke. "Oh, I thought you knew." She stated innocently.

"No! Nobody ever told me!" Kisuke replied.

"Yeah, I…uh, thought I told you, Dad." Sakura declared nervously.

"Yeah, we told you over dinner." Sasuke added.

"No, when did that come up?" Kisuke questioned.

"When you asked if Sasuke was planning to settle in with someone." Yuki clarified. "Sasuke said yes, and then Sakura said 'after all, Sasuke is my boyfriend'. Weren't you paying attention dear?"

"I thought you guys were joking! I mean…my little girl is just barely old enough for that sort of stuff!"

"I'm not a child anymore, Dad." Sakura retorted mostly to herself.

A silence came, Kisuke turned to look at Sasuke. After he stared at him for about a minute straight, he sighed. "I guess that's alright. Sasuke's a good guy at least."

Inner Sakura did a victory dance and screamed with joy as Sakura wordlessly hugged Sasuke in her happiness. Sasuke responded, and moved an arm around her waist to bring her back over to him.

"Well, at least I didn't find out this sort of thing on the wedding day." Kisuke chuckled. "I'd be wondering when you guys ever—"

"Will people stop using that?" Sakura interjected. "Once is enough, three times is killer!"

Yuki and Kisuke laughed, Sasuke smirked, and Sakura rolled her eyes exasperatedly.

Sasuke leaned in closer to Sakura. "See, no blood, no heart attacks, and no worries."

"At least…." Sakura sighed.

"Oh yes, Sasuke…." Kisuke called.

Sasuke and Sakura looked up at Kisuke.

"You better take care of my little girl." Kisuke stated warningly.

Sakura looked about to retort about being called a little girl, but Sasuke spoke first. "Don't worry, I fully intend to."

"That's good, but just in case…I make her carry kunai."

"She's a ninja, no shit." Sasuke muttered just loud enough for Kisuke and Yuki to hear.

Yuki burst out laughing, and Kisuke shook his head. Sakura buried her face in Sasuke's arm, embarrassed over the whole situation.

Sasuke chuckled lightly. "Honesty is the best policy."

Sakura huffed. "Eh…most of the time…."

"Well, it worked this time."

"So you're finally going to tell Naruto it was you who set fire to his ramen stash?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Like you said, it's the best policy _most of the time_."

Sakura giggled and looked up at her parents. Now all she had to do was break the news that she really was going to move in with Sasuke soon.

Eh…honesty can wait.

**THE END**

**I have no idea why I just stretched that ending. I could have ended it with them saying the first thing about honesty since it'd tie in the main theme as an ender, but I guess I still did. (And for any who ask, no I will not write an epilogue or sequel about Sakura breaking the moving in news to her parents. Just imagine it as a nervously turmoil-like thing almost like this. Only her mother isn't in on it. Use your imagination people!) Anyway, next I'm moving on to the next poll order, which is random warring romance. It'll be a multi-chapter, and trust me, it'll be romantically insane. (Just how I like it) Till then! **


End file.
